Memoirs of Happiness
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: “The Memoirs of Happiness” is a fictional story on how two teenagers, innocent and pure at heart fall for each other while the girl was at her parent’s hometown for a year, a vacation for her parents... full summary inside... R and R
1. Memoir 1

**The Memoirs of Happiness**

_Forgetting is more painful than hating_

**Name:**The Memoirs of Happiness

**Author****: **Kanata Saionji

**Summary:**** "The Memoirs of Happiness" **is a fictional story on how two teenagers, innocent and pure at heart fall for each other while the girl was at her parent's hometown for a year, a vacation for her parents, escaping from their tight work schedule in NASA. The girl moves to a town where she knows nothing except the fact that her parents love it.

But that is just the beginning. The plot of the story is what happens when she returns to America.

**Disclaimer:** The Author does not own few of the characters in the story like the lead characters, **Kanata Saionji** and **Miyu Kouzuki**, who are from **Mika** **Kawamura**'s master piece, **Daa! Daa! Daa!** So, please excuse the author for using others' characters. But, the story on the whole belongs to the author.

**Author's Note:** This is Kanata with another story for "**D! 3"** Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

**Dedication:**

To my friend **Miyu and Santa,**

Who inspired me to write stories…

To my other friends **Akira **and** Ahvs,**

Who always had my back...

To all my **readers and friends,**

Who have stuck with me so long…

Thank you all...

**Story:**

**Chapter 1**

**Girl meets Boy**

It was hard. She had to accept that at the least. Even if she argues and argues to herself that everything was fine, she'll still have to accept the fact that she was lost and she had no idea where to go. And to make matters worse, she was late for class—and her first class in the new school.

She sighed as she turned her head to see that she had landed herself in more trouble in taking a bad turn—again. She had never been good at directions but this was way too much. She was lost in a country where she knew nothing but their language.

She took another turn, her blonde hair swaying behind her. Just as she turned the corner and walked blindly along the deserted street, she started talking to herself again—no need to panic… she almost always does that when she's tensed.

'Why on earth!' she started, 'I'll kill you mum, if I ever get out of this mess… who asked you to take a vacation here to Japan… where I have no idea where spick and span are…'

She sighed and looked up.

'Great,' she sighed, 'just what I need… a dead end…'

She was about to turn around and trace her steps back to the main streets when she heard a silky and cold voice behind her.

'Lost, are you gorgeous?'

She daren't turn. She closed her emerald green orbs hoping that the stranger would leave but contrastingly, another sick voice joined his.

'Looks like it… do you want us to help you, baby?' the second voice asked.

The two giggled. It was sick even to listen to it. She tried her best not to panic. She slowly turned and saw not two but three middle aged men who looked as though they were drunk.

She gulped and muttered, 'excuse me…'

But one of them blocked the way. He looked not more than thirty years old and he had a face that seemed that he hadn't shaven for like…a lifetime. He smiled at her wickedly and she turned the other way and was shocked to find her entire path blocked by the three.

She gulped again and slowly raised her voice and said, 'please move… I wanna go…' She looked at them again and started sweating with fear as she saw all three of them smirk wickedly at her.

'But we don't want you to go, honey…' said the one to the left of the unshaven-guy. This one was totally bald and had no hair in his entire face. It looked really sick as he had pierced his ears as well as lips.

The only one left was the blonde one who hadn't spoken yet. He was just looking at her at places where she wouldn't have seen herself. She brought her bag in front of her and clutched it to her chest. Panic started rising inside her.

'Want to have some fun, Blondie…?' asked the bald one stepping closer to her. She backed a step away but that was the farthest she could go seeing as it was a dead end. Tears slowly formed at her eyes which she closed tight.

'_Kami-sama… please help me… somebody please help…'_ she prayed.

'Aw… first time, is it?' came the sly voice of the unshaven-thug, 'don't worry sweetie… we'll make it worthwhile…'

'_Anyone…'_

'Akira!' a shout came, different to the one she had heard from the two thugs. She thought maybe perhaps, the third had finally spoken and closed her eyes even tight but then, suddenly she felt someone wrap themselves around her. But it was different to what she thought. The grip was light, as though the person hugging her was not willing to do it.

'At last I found you Akira,' shouted the guy hugging her.

She opened her eyes and saw the three thugs looking at her in surprise. So, it wasn't the blond who had spoken. _And who was this guy hugging her?_

'Hey…' she started.

'Pretend that you know me,' whispered the boy in her ear.

She looked a little confused. He was wearing school uniform as well, so it must mean he was a student too. His brunette hair brushed against her cheek as he lightly held on to her. He seemed not older than seventeen, almost the same age as her.

Then, suddenly realization hit her. She has to act fast.

'Oh Seiya!' she exclaimed grasping the first name that came to her memory, 'I'm glad you found me!'

With that, she hugged the boy back, though only lightly. He withdrew and she finally saw his face. He smiled at her lightly and turned to face the thugs. She blushed. The boy was really handsome with handsome locks of brunet hair and alluring auburn eyes. Her heart started beating fast, except this time, not out of fear.

'Really thanks for finding my girl, gentlemen…' thanked the boy to the thugs, bowing. He looked up at them, and then grabbing her wrist started walking away waving at the confused thugs saying, 'I will never forget your help, sirs…'

After they safely got out of the empty street, the brunet let go of her wrist and then at the end of the street, picked up the bicycle which was leant on the wall and took the bag hanging on it. He wore the bag across his chest and started pushing the bicycle.

'Hey… I…' she started but he interrupted by saying, 'wait… let's first get somewhere well away from here…'

She looked at him confused but obeyed all the same. They walked all the way out of the connecting street and out they came to a street which she did not recognize but thankfully, it was not deserted.

'Can I talk now?' she asked as he stopped at the street.

The brunet looked at her surprised as though wondering why she was still with him. He raised his eyebrows and muttered, 'what?'

She smiled and said, 'thanks… I'm really grateful… I don't know what might have happened if you hadn't turned up to save me…'

'Well, I have an idea as to what might've happened…' he muttered almost inaudibly and then turning to face her said, 'anyway, don't you know that girls your age shouldn't go to that street?'

'Actually…' she started, turning a light shade of crimson, 'I didn't know… I mean… I was lost… I…'

'You're new to Heiomachi, aren't you?' he asked abruptly.

'Yeah…' she piped, carefully avoiding his auburn orbs, 'I'm Miyu Kouzuki…'

The brunet raised his eyebrows. Then, he sighed and turning to the street, pointed at the end of the street with his index finger and said, 'walk straight, you'll reach the school…'

With that he climbed on to his cycle and muttered, 'see ya!'

He started pedaling away. Miyu tensed up at once. She jumped and called, 'Hey! Wait up!'

But it was of no use. He was already out of earshot. Miyu couldn't believe that he had left without even saying his name to her. Miyu sighed as she started walking along the street, keeping her eyes on the road.

'_He seemed nice… except with a bad attitude…__' _she thought and closing her eyes smiled and added, '_he looked cute too…__'_

**~~Memoirs of Happiness~~**

Miyu breathed in heavily as she stood outside her classroom waiting for her teacher to call her. It was her first class and she wished that her teachers were kind, her classmates social and her classes interesting. Well, a girl can dream, can't she?

She looked down and saw her green uniform a little ruffled from the hug with that mystery-brunet-boy. She smiled to herself as she thought back to the hug. She adjusted her red scarf on her uniform and breathed in heavily.

Then she heard her teacher call her, 'Ms. Kouzuki, please come in…'

She opened the door and stepped into the classroom. She stood before the class beside the teacher and looked around and saw many friendly faces—and some flirty ones as well. She smiled weakly as she heard her teacher say, 'Miyu's parents are the famous NASA astronaut and scientist, Miki and Yuu Kouzuki… she's here for the last year and students, please be nice to her…'

Miyu smiled around.

'Now, Miyu, why don't you take the empty seat beside our class rep, Mr. Saionji…?' said the teacher and then his tone changed as he asked, 'where's Kanata by the way?'

The door to the class opened suddenly and deep breaths came from them. Miyu turned and her eyes widened in surprise at the boy.

'I'm sorry…' he breathed, 'middle-school girls… stuck in hallway… sorry sir…'

'It's you!' exclaimed Miyu pointing her finger at him. He finally noticed her. The brunet looked at her and then, his eyes widened only a little in surprise. He just raised his eyebrows at her.

'Kanata!' came many girls' shouts, 'you know her?'

Kanata turned to the standing girls and muttered off-handedly, 'whatever…'

'Kanata,' called the teacher, 'I feel really sorry about this… err… fan-girl problems… but you can't just come late to class…'

'I said I'm sorry sir…' he said.

'That will not do,' said the teacher sternly, 'why don't you offer to take Ms. Miyu and show her around the school…'

This sudden pronouncement was greeted by wide-spread groans and accusations. Miyu smiled weakly at how much popular this brunet was. At this point, he glared at her, his auburn eyes piercing through her emerald ones.

'Kanata, you can't possibly think about…' started many girls.

The brunet smirked, not taking his eyes off of Miyu's and said 'sure… why not… don't want to get lost again, do we?'

Miyu turned a deep crimson and stood rooted to the spot as he slowly walked right past the teacher and past chairs and sat down at the last chair at the right end of the classroom, near the windows.

'Why don't you take your seat, Miyu?' asked the teacher.

Miyu bowed to the teacher and walked with her head bowed to the chair beside the brunet, who was busy looking at the board with his chin on his hand whose knee was rested on the table. Miyu tried hard not to steal glances at him.

'Now, let's begin our class…'

**~~Memoirs of Happiness~~**

'And this is the roof top,' said Kanata as he opened the door to the roof closely followed by Miyu. He sat down near the end of the roof and sighed lightly. Miyu uncertainly took a seat beside him.

It was lunchtime and she had brought her lunch with her. But he seemed not to have. He had shown her almost all the useful sections of the school like the labs, library, cafeteria, club rooms, etc. And then, he had brought her up here. And now, he was sitting serenely on the roof, yawning.

'So…' started Miyu. She had been trying to get his name. She already knows it, but it is rude to call them by their first name if they hadn't told it themselves. So she decided on his surname, 'Saionji… you wanna share my lunch…?'

He glared at her.

She turned a bright crimson and stuttered, 'it's ok if you don't want to… it's just I…'

'Why did you call me Saionji?' he asked.

'Huh?'

'You have a hearing problem or something?' he asked, irritated.

'Well, excuse me,' she said, 'that's your name, isn't it?'

He smirked and said, 'you got a point there… so, how about this lunch of yours…?'

She smiled and opened her lunch box. She hoped against hope that her mother hadn't cooked. Looking at the delicious lunch inside, she was thankful that her father had taken over the kitchen in the morning.

After the two had finished Miyu's lunch, Kanata got up first and walking towards the door, muttered, 'thanks for the lunch…'

Miyu smiled and said, 'hey… in friendship, no thank you, no sorry… that is, if you consider me as a friend,' she added uncertainly.

He turned to her and giving a surprised smirk said, 'friend…? But there's a problem…'

'What is it?' asked Miyu gently, getting to her feet.

'My friends don't call me by my surname…' he said smiling.

Miyu looked at him stunned. A smile slowly caressed her lips and she neared him and extending her hand said, 'Miyu Kouzuki…!'

He smirked and taking it said, 'Kanata Saionji…'

**~~Memoirs of Happiness~~**

'_Oh man… I wish I get home safe…'_ thought Miyu as she walked along the road outside her new school. She sighed as she reached the spot where that morning Kanata had left her to get to school. She looked either side of her shoulder and saw many students in her uniform walk right past her.

She sighed again as she looked down at the road and stopped. She had no idea how she was going to reach home. She finally thought about asking for help. She hadn't even started raising her head when she heard a cycle screech to a halt beside her.

She looked sideways startled and saw the same brunet, in his cycle staring forward, as though determined to look away. Miyu was about to ask him for help when he asked, 'going home…?'

Miyu nodded her head vigorously and he looked at her smirking and added, 'so am I… so, see you at school tomorrow…'

'Um…?' she piped.

Kanata looked at her, curious.

She turned a bright shade of scarlet and shook her head going, 'it's nothing… bye…'

He sighed and got off his cycle. She looked at him a little surprised. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing when he said looking at her, 'you wanted me to take you home, right…?'

'How…?' she started. Kanata reached out a hand and tapped her forehead with his finger and said, 'it's written all over your face… let's go…'

He started walking up front slowly dragging his cycle with him. Miyu looked at his back for a few seconds and her face broke into a smile.

'Are you coming?' he asked stopping.

'Yeah…' she called and sprinted to catch up with him and as she reached him said, 'I owe you so much…'

'Yeah…' he said nodding his head, 'you owe me much… so, we are stopping at Burger Joint on your way home… your treat…'

'Hey!' she exclaimed pouting, 'not fair!'

'Yeah fair…' he said raising his eyebrows.

'Well, how about the lunch then…?' she asked, in defense.

'That can't actually be counted seeing as you gave only half…'

'I had half myself…!'

'Well…' he said, closing one eye, 'the lunch may be for saving you this morning… and this treat for walking you home… two saves… two treats…'

'Still not fair,' she cried.

'Yeah… yeah… whatever…'

**~~Memoirs of Happiness~~**

'Aw… I can't believe this…' groaned Miyu as the two walked along a deserted street. Kanata had his eyes closed and pulling his cycle along and he looked as though he was holding back laughter.

'C'mon… it's juts a few hundred yen…' he reasoned, his eyebrows twitching.

'You!' she exclaimed, breathing heavily, 'you exhausted all of my week's allowance!' and added, 'and all of it on Burgers and Fries!'

'And soda…,' he muttered under his breath, 'you left out that…'

'Ugh!' she groaned turning back to face the road and they continued walking.

There was silence between the two during which Miyu tried to calm herself down. Kanata, on the other hand was looking at her awkwardly, afraid she was going to explode again.

'_Breath in… breath out… that's right Miyu…__'_ muttered Miyu inside her head and then closing her eyes took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and sighed.

'Hey…' called Kanata.

Inspite of her anger-control exercises, Miyu glared at the brunet. She threw him a dirty glare and asked, 'what?'

'Well, I just want you to deliver a message to your mother…' he said smirking, 'for the delicious lunch…'

Miyu looked at him for a second and the next started laughing.

'What's so funny?' he asked, ticked off.

'Well, you are probably right…' she said wiping off tears of laughter, 'I have to thank mom for not interrupting dad while he prepared it… otherwise it would've been a disaster…'

Kanata smiled and asked, 'so, your mother isn't a good cook, huh?'

'Definitely not!' she confirmed, cheerfully.

'And you?'

'Me?' she asked looking at him, puzzled.

'Yeah…? Are you a good cook?' he asked.

'I… well…' she started.

'You don't know how to cook, do you?' he asked smirking.

'Obvious?' she asked, smiling awkwardly.

He just smirked.

'Hey… how come you didn't bring anything for lunch?' she asked, 'your mom didn't make you any today? Or did you forget to bring it with you…?'

'Well… I was a little late so I couldn't make it…' he said thoughtfully, 'and dad is out for a sermon…'

'Your mother?' she asked curious.

He looked at her and smiling said, 'she was an awesome cook… she just can't send me lunch boxes seeing as they haven't invented connections with heaven yet, have they…?'

He smirked and continued walking while Miyu stopped thinking about what he just said.

'_They haven't invented connections with heaven yet, have they…?'_

'Kanata…?' she gasped.

He stopped and looked back.

'I'm sorry…' she muttered almost inaudibly.

He walked back to her, pulling his cycle backwards and stopping beside her, said, 'don't be… it's been nearly fourteen years… now, let's go…'

She smiled weakly and they started walking again.

'Hey…' he called suddenly after a few seconds, 'you said, _"in friendship, no thank you, no sorry"… _what happened to that?'

Miyu smiled awkwardly and turning to her left saw that they had reached her home and hurrying towards the gate to her home, she heard him call, 'hey!'

She stopped at the gate and said smiling, 'that applies to everyone else… not me! Anyway, I'm home… bye!'

He smiled and said, 'bye…'

He got on his cycle and was about to go when she darted towards him and asked, 'where's your place?'

He lifted his right hand and pointing it at the temple on the hill near their neighborhood and muttered, 'that's my place… the Saionji Temple…'

'Oh…' she gasped looking at the temple and then turning to him said, 'well, you were a great help today Kanata…'

'Stop saying that…' he said, blushing slightly.

She smiled and with a wave of his hand, he left her before her home. She stood there waving at him till he disappeared, turning at the corner and she dropped her hand and entered her house.

'I'm home!'

'How was your day, honey?' her mother's voice came as soon as she entered.

She entered the kitchen where her mom was busy on the table working on her never-to-taste-good banana delicacy. Miyu sat on the chair and biting the end of an apple which she had picked up from the table said, 'not bad… it was ok, I guess…'

Mike came near her daughter and with her hands on her hips said, 'I don't think I can believe you… now, squeal…'

Miyu smiled and said, 'ok… chased by thugs, saved by a brunet, that brunet turning out as my class' rep, showing me around school, dropping me off at home… that's classified as "okay", right?'

Mike looked a little confused. Seizing the moment, Miyu jumped from the chair and sprinted to her room upstairs while she heard her mother shout, 'wait! What do you mean chased by thugs?'

'I told you I was saved mom…' shouted back Miyu closing the door to her room and jumping on top of her bed. Looking up at the roof of her room, she remembered what had happened the entire day.

'_Lost, are you gorgeous?'_

'_Kami-sama… please help me… somebody please help…'_

'_At last I found you Akira'_

'_Pretend that you know me'._

'_Really thanks for finding my girl, gentlemen…'_

'_Walk straight; you'll reach the school…'_

'_Sure… why not… don't want to get lost again, do we?'_

'_Friend…? Why not…? But there's a problem…'_

'_Kanata Saionji…'_

'You are one amusing character Kanata Saionji…' she muttered under her breath.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Memoir 2

**The Memoirs of Happiness**

**Name:**The Memoirs of Happiness

**Author****: **Kanata Saionji

**Summary:**** "The Memoirs of Happiness" **is a fictional story on how two teenagers, innocent and pure at heart fall for each other while the girl was at her parent's hometown for a year, a vacation for her parents, escaping from their tight work schedule in NASA. The girl moves to a town where she knows nothing except the fact that her parents love it.

But that is just the beginning. The plot of the story is what happens when she returns to America.

**Disclaimer:** The Author does not own few of the characters in the story like the lead characters, **Kanata Saionji** and **Miyu Kouzuki**, who are from **Mika** **Kawamura**'s master piece, **Daa! Daa! Daa!** So, please excuse the author for using others' characters. But, the story on the whole belongs to the author.

**Author's Note:** This is Kanata with another story for "**D! 3"** Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

**Chapter 2**

**Friends and Foes**

Miyu sighed as she walked out of the library laden with books. It was the second day in her new school and she was already laden with assignments and work and not to mention the extra work that she had to catch up with since she started school a few weeks late. She had been working her mind off for the last half an hour after class and was now outside the library planning to go home with Kanata.

Suddenly after taking a few steps, she stopped. She had a prickling sensation at the back of her neck. She stopped and turned. There was nobody but herself in that corridor, except for a few kids who were leaving.

Just as she wondered where she could find Kanata, as he had promised that they'd go home together as she hadn't mastered the path back home yet, seeing as he was the one who walked her to school that day as well, she turned a corridor and with her head filled with thoughts, bumped into someone.

'Sorry…' she muttered without looking up. But when she did, she was greeted by an eyebrow raised teenager accompanied by half a dozen guys who had teasing grins on their faces.

'Kanata…?' she managed to mutter but on seeing his clothes, she gasped—not out of shock or surprise but of frustration. He was not in his uniform but in a white and blue gym dress with the number "9" on it and the school's emblem.

'Hey…' he muttered.

Miyu raised her eyebrows trying to tell him without words about his promise to take her home. But when that didn't reach him, for he gave a confusing and questioning look at her glare, she just asked, 'but you said that we'd be going home together… what are you doing…?'

Kanata frowned a little while his group chuckled.

'Ooh… Captain never told us he got himself a girlfriend…'

Miyu turned a light shade of crimson around her cheeks, while Kanata shot death glares at his teammates.

'I totally forgot about that…' he muttered moving a little away from his group and closer to her, 'I have soccer practice today…'

'Oh,' she replied, and said smiling, 'well… I'll just have to find my own way back home'.

She turned to go when he said uncertainly, 'practice gets over at five…'

Miyu turned to look at him a little surprised. So did the guys behind him. They all looked at him a little surprised. But Kanata looked unhinged by these looks and repeated, 'Practice,' he paused and finished, 'gets over at five…'

He looked almost expectant. Miyu, finally catching up to what he was trying to convey said with a smile, 'ok… I'll just continue with my work at the library…'

He returned her smile, though mildly, and said, 'then, meet you at the soccer pitch at five?'

She nodded lightly and the guys walked past her. She stood there for a few seconds. A smile found its way to her lips and she found herself biting her lower lip to control an overwhelming emotion inside of her. Finally, she regained control and made her way back to the library, her heart completely light for some reason.

Some few corridors away, Kanata had had much a harder time to cope up with his teasing teammates.

'_Practice gets over at five_…' said one with dark raven hair.

'It was as though he wanted her to wait…' continued another with brunet hair.

'And the way the two talked… wow… much better than some anime…' said a blond.

'Guys… quit it…' said Kanata finally, receiving himself a hoot and whistle from all of his teammates. But, for some reason, he didn't get angry at all. He didn't really know why.

***memories***

It was quarter to five as Miyu finally closed her books. She heaved a huge sigh of relief as she finally finished her work. She put her notes back into her bag and was about to get up to return all the books from where she had taken them from the library when she suddenly looked up to see herself surrounded by girls.

Miyu blinked her eyes and got up and said, 'excuse me…?'

But none even moved an inch. They glared daggers at her. Miyu thought that if looks could kill, she would've been dead by now. That was how these girls were glaring at her. Miyu felt a cold breeze run down her spine and she wished that she could run away.

'Excuse me…' she repeated, trying to move away from the girls but they boarded her way out. She felt that ever since her move to Heiomachi, she had found her way blocked by one or the other.

'Who are you?' asked one of the girls.

'Um… I'm Miyu Kouzuki,' started Miyu uncertainly.

'Who do you think you are, going about with Saionji-kun?' asked another.

Miyu frowned.

'And sources say that they left school together yesterday and today they came together,' said another.

'What did you do to get him?' asked one so fiercely, that Miyu felt her legs starting to tremble. She was never used to hearing people shout at her. Every time that happens, she loses control and breaks down. But before she could even retort, she heard her name being called.

'Miyu Kouzuki?'

All the girls, including Miyu, turned to see two girls standing at the entrance to that section of the library. One had short dark hair and sharp amber eyes while the other had dark greenish raven hair and emerald eyes. The two neared the group.

'Hey girls…' said the former and grabbing Miyu's wrist added, 'the principal wants to see Kouzuki about something… so see you all later… bye…'

'And be sure to write down your names for the upcoming school play!' piped the latter as they marched out of the library, leaving a set of confused girls and dragging a bewildered one with them.

'Excuse me?' called Miyu as after a few minutes of walking she realized that they were nowhere near the Principal's office.

They stopped. Miyu withdrew her hand from the girl's grasp and looking between the two asked, 'this isn't the way to the Principal's office, now is it?'

Nanami, the girl with short purple hair, sighed and with her hands at her hips said, 'actually Miyu, we're just saved your butt back from that pack of wolves…'

'Huh?' gasped Miyu.

'She means those girls,' translated Aya, the girl with pig-tailed greenish-black hair, reassuringly.

'Why don't we explain this in some safe place?' asked Nanami, looking around the secluded corridor.

'That would be perfect…' said Aya and the two dragged Miyu into an empty classroom and closed the door behind them. Nanami sat on top of a table and Aya remained standing. So did Miyu.

'What were those girls on about?' she asked at once before the two could even start.

'Well those girls are from "The W.L.K.S.A Club",' said Aya simply.

'The what?' asked Miyu, obviously dumbfound.

'The We-Love-Kanata-Saionji-Always Club,' said Aya.

'Though we prefer to call it "Why Leave Kanata Saionji Alone Club",' said Nanami smirking, 'because all they do is follow him around, take pictures and put stuff into his locker everyday…'

'Yeah…' said Aya giggling, 'remember the time when he found large bouquets of flowers after that play last year…?'

'There were twenty seven exactly,' pointed out Nanami.

'So, what do they want with me?' asked Miyu, despite the fact that she already knew the answer.

'They think that you and Kanata are going out…' said Nanami, 'they had actually come up with millions of cock-and-bull stories on how you_ entranced_ him into liking you…'

'An example?' asked Miyu.

'You wouldn't want to know,' said Nanami with a slight pat on Miyu's shoulders.

'And how about you two?' asked Miyu abruptly.

'Well,' started Aya, 'we can never be in that stupid fan club…'

'Why not?' asked Miyu curiously.

'Cause we actually are friends with Kanata,' replied Nanami simply.

'Yeah…' added Aya, 'he's the lead actor in almost all of my plays…'

'And he and I were in the same track and field team whilst in Junior High,' said Nanami, 'now though, he shifted to Soccer…'

Miyu looked between the two with an uncomfortable expression.

'Well… what's wrong now?' asked Nanami who was first to note the uneasy expression on Miyu's face.

'Well…' shrugged Miyu, 'does the entire school think that I mesmerized Kanata into liking me…? Is my reputation thrashed before I even made any?'

Nanami and Aya exchanged glances and then Nanami said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, 'don't worry…! We two don't believe it… and some of the other non-W.L.K.S.A. Club members will agree with us as well…'

Miyu smiled and then as though suddenly remembering said, 'I'm Miyu Kouzuki… nice to meet you two…'

'Nice to meet you Miyu,' said Nanami and handing out her hand said, 'Nanami Tenchi… we are in the same homeroom as you…'

'And I'm Aya Konishi,' said Aya as Miyu took Nanami's hand.

Miyu smiled at the two and then glancing at her watch saw that it was already ten minutes past five. She remembered the promise with Kanata and turning to her new two friends said, 'I have to go now… bye…'

'Bye Miyu…' chorused the two girls and as added in a hurry, 'take care from that pack of wolves…'

'I'll try,' they heard the blonde mutter.

***memories***

'Oh man…' sighed Miyu looking at the empty soccer pitch, 'I can't believe I missed him!'

She looked at her watch and it struck half-past five. She sighed at her lateness. She would have reached on time if it weren't for those girls from Kanata's fan club. Now, here she was standing staring at the empty pitch wondering how to return home.

She sighed again and started walking slowly towards the entrance to the school. She found the school a little empty except for a few kids here and there. She walked for a few minutes and then, finally was just a few feet away from the entrance and the student's vehicle stand.

She wondered whether to take a look whether Kanata had really left or not seeing as he comes in his bicycle. She took just a step towards the parking lot when a cold voice made her stop in her tracks.

'You really _are_ a witch aren't you?'

Miyu turned to see the same group of girls who were threatening her in the library staring at her in pure essence of hatred. Miyu took a step back. There were nearly half a dozen girls and a girl with long raven locks, who appeared to be their leader, took a step forward.

'Please leave me alone,' muttered Miyu trying to calm herself down, seeing as she was obviously scared. Who wouldn't? It was just her second day at school and girls were already following her to give her a hard time just cause she was friends with the most handsome guy at school—or so they thought.

'Then leave Saionji-kun alone, you witch!' cried one of the girls.

The raven-haired shot her, a dirty look and said, 'go away from him or else…'

She extended her hand towards Miyu, who closed her eyes at once out of fear of what she might do. With her eyes closed, she suddenly felt a whoosh of wind rush past her face and she heard the other girls squeal. She opened her eyes and turned towards the gate to see a soccer ball hit the wall by the gate.

Miyu turned to look at the girls who were gaping at the source of the ball. Miyu saw that the source of ball was a brunet haired, auburn eyed teenager who presently grabbed her wrist and was dragging her towards the parking area.

'Kanata?' gasped Miyu as she saw the brunet drag her away.

'Saionji-kun!' exclaimed the girls.

He stopped. Miyu followed as well seeing as he was controlling her every moment with his hand clasping her wrist.

'Yes?' he asked turning towards the girls.

Almost every one of the girls turned a bright shade of crimson. The raven haired came forward, though still crimson around her cheeks, managed to stutter, 'but Saionji-kun… she… s-she is a w-wi-witch…'

Kanata blinked. He looked between the girl and Miyu, who by the way was as scarlet as the other girls. He then slowly smirked and asked the girl, 'Come again.…? A witch?'

'Y-yes… S-Saionji-k-kun…' stuttered the girl and added, 'sh-she be-bewitched y-you into be-being wi-with h-her…'

Kanata raised his eyebrows and asked, 'are you sure…?'

'Of-of co-course!' exclaimed the girl, with general agreement from the other girls.

'Oh…' said Kanata and added to Miyu, 'next time, tell me before you do to the entire school, ok?'

Almost all the girls blinked.

'What?' asked Miyu, bewildered.

'Of course,' he said smirking, 'I don't want to be the last one to know that my new friend is a witch…'

Miyu chuckled and his smirk widened.

'Shall we go then?' he asked.

'Yeah…' she replied smiling.

'By the way, thanks for the info girls…' he added to the girls and dragged Miyu to the vehicle stand.

As he reached the bicycle stand, he finally let go of her wrist and started taking his cycle out. Miyu looked at him with a small smile. For some reason, she felt perfectly comfortable even when he held on to her hand. Just as she was about to open her mouth to thank him for saving her, yet again, he took his cycle out and muttered with a smirk, 'now, burger joint, right?'

'What?' she gasped, 'why?'

'I saved you again, didn't I?' he pointed out as he started pushing his cycle towards the gate. She caught up with him in a sprint and with a scowl.

'That's not fair!' she protested, 'I was in that trouble all because of you!'

'Me?' he asked smirking, 'what did I do?'

'It was your stupid fan club!' she muttered.

'Ah… you mean, _why leave me alone_ club…' he corrected.

'That, club…' she said smirking.

Kanata sighed and said, 'these girls can be so violent sometimes, you know… they actually tried to injure a fellow sprinter just cause she was the only girl from my class to be on the team with me…'

'I know…' started Miyu but Kanata hadn't stopped.

'I had to get out of the team just to stop them from bullying her…' he finished sighing.

'What?' gasped Miyu stopping in her tracks.

Kanata looked at her and asked his eyebrows frowned, 'anything wrong?'

'Well… you quit the track and field team because they bullied Nanami?' asked Miyu slowly.

'I guess you met Tenchi already, huh?' asked Kanata and started dragging his cycle out of the school, along the road towards their home.

Miyu walked beside him and asked, 'you really quit just for her?'

'Yeah, so?' he asked.

'So, you might stop being friends with me if those girls start bullying more?' she asked slowly hoping that he might not notice the somber tone in her voice. Apparently he had.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her a little confused. She turned a bright shade of scarlet at once and stuttered, 'forget I asked…! I d-didn't me-mean it!'

'Ah…' breathed Kanata smirking lightly and starting to move again, added, 'now, you're just talking like that girl back there…'

Miyu pouted her lips and scowled.

After what felt like a few minutes of silence, they were standing before the Kouzuki Residence. Miyu glared at him started to stride towards the front gate when she heard him faintly mutter, 'No…'

Miyu looked at him apparently confused. He gave her a small smile and getting onto his cycle said, 'to what you asked me… the answer is no… bye…'

With that he left the blonde utterly confused.

'_So, you might stop being friends with me if those girls start bullying more?'_

'_To what you asked me… the answer is no…'_

Miyu's lips curved to a smile as she skipped her way into her home, happy at heart. For once, she realized that coming to Japan hadn't been a pain. Contrastingly, she was actually glad that her parents decided to come here.

'I'm home!' exclaimed Miyu as she opened the door. She heard her mother's voice greet, 'welcome home, honey…'

Miyu slipped out of her shoes at the porch and putting on her soft bunny slippers, she entered the kitchen and saw her mother bending at the oven, apparently trying to figure out how it works.

'What are you doing?' asked Miyu curiously, slumping herself on the kitchen table.

Her mother looked at her and with a worried expression in her emerald orbs said, 'I think I might have broken the oven… your father is going to be so mad…'

Miyu sighed and then looking around asked, 'where's dad anyway?'

Miki got up from her drooping position and switching off the apparently broken down oven said rubbing her hands with the azure apron she was wearing over her dress, 'he decided to take up a job at the local university… it's a temporary job…'

'Oh,' acknowledged Miyu and then asked, 'does that mean you'll be cooking now…?'

'Yes, honey…' said Miki with a smile, 'don't worry… I'm going to take catering lessons from tomorrow…'

'Ok…' said Miyu smiling awkwardly and then asked, 'so, what'll be for dinner…?'

Miki's smile remained fixed.

'Mum?' called Miyu nervously poking her now transfixed mother.

'I totally forgot about dinner!' shrieked Miki getting to her feet and then rushing to the refrigerator saw that it was completely empty.

'No dinner?' guessed Miyu.

'Don't be silly honey,' said Miki brushing off easily, 'I called someone to repair the oven, so I have to be here… can you go and get the groceries Miyu?'

'What?' gasped Miyu panicked, 'me? But mum, I'd be totally lost…'

'Please…' her mother pleaded joining her hands, 'why don't you ask any of your friends from school to help you out?'

Miyu scowled for a few minutes at her mother and then after a deep thought sighed and said, 'alright… I'll go…'

'That would be great Miyu!' clapped Miki beaming and started, 'you go get changed, I'll make the list now…'

'Great…' said Miyu sarcastically and made her way to her bedroom, to change and wondering whether he would come with her to the supermarket. But surely, she would have to pay for it. She wondered how many months of her allowance that the brunet would be eating off today.

***memoirs***

'I'm home,' called a brunet as he walked into the wooden house, situated at the top of the Heiomachi Hill. He looked out of one of the windows and the Bell tower of the Saionji Temple gleamed as serene and calm as always. He smiled at it, for a reason unknown to himself. It was as though it held something or was about to hold something close to his heart.

He gave himself a small shake in his head and then started walking towards his room, when he called about for the priest of the Saionji temple—Hosho Saionji, his father.

'Dad?' he called walking slowly towards his room.

His father's bald head poked out of the kitchen and he grinned at his son. Kanata looked at him a little confused and asked, 'ok… what's going on?'

'You just received a call, Kanata,' he informed coming out of the kitchen, the grin in his face widening with every waking step.

'I just got back,' muttered Kanata under his breath and asked the old man, 'who was it?'

'I'm guessing your new girlfriend,' said the old man grinning teasingly.

Kanata raised his eyebrow. Obviously, he was still in darkness as his dad was used to calling every girl who calls him, his girlfriend. That was getting sort of a pain, as almost every girl in the stupid "W.L.K.S.A." club makes it a tradition to ring him up everyday but hung up everytime he picked it up.

Kanata glared at his father and with a sigh started to move away from his father to his room when his father's voice made his ear prickle.

'It was a girl named Kouzuki, Miyu…' muttered Hosho vaguely and added as if to the home, 'I guess it was of no importance to you…'

'What did she say?' asked Kanata, rounding on his father at once.

His father grinned and asked, 'so she _is_ your girlfriend, huh?'

'Dad…' warned Kanata turning a light shade of crimson.

'Alright… alright…' said Hosho and walking away to the front door said, 'she asked to call if you were free… and I have a sermon to attend to… I won't be back until late at night…'

With that he left. Kanata wondered what she had wanted. But realized the only way he was going to find out was if he called her back. He walked over to the phone and before he even picked it up, it rang.

'Saionji Residence,' he said into it after picking it up.

'Kanata, is that you?'

'Miyu?' called Kanata.

'Am I disturbing or something…?' she asked nervously, 'I know I shouldn't have called so early… I didn't even know whether you'd be home yet…'

Kanata smiled despite himself and asked, 'what is it?'

'Well,' she started and Kanata was sure she was fidgeting.

'I'm going to put down the receiver if you're not going to spit it out,' warned Kanata, smirking.

'Mum asked me to pick up some groceries…' she started and stopped as she was totally at bay as to what to say to him.

Kanata sighed and said into the receiver, 'I'll be there in twenty minutes…'

'What?' she gasped.

'You'll be receiving the bill while we're at the supermarket,' he added smirking.

'You are so mean,' she accused and Kanata could almost see her pouting.

'Sue me…' he muttered smirking.

He heard her soft sigh and then she said, 'alright… see you in twenty minutes… bye…'

'Great…' he muttered and put down the receiver, smirking.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Memoir 3

**The Memoirs of Happiness**

**Name:**The Memoirs of Happiness

**Author****: **Kanata Saionji

**Summary:**** "The Memoirs of Happiness" **is a fictional story on how two teenagers, innocent and pure at heart fall for each other while the girl was at her parent's hometown for a year, a vacation for her parents, escaping from their tight work schedule in NASA. The girl moves to a town where she knows nothing except the fact that her parents love it.

But that is just the beginning. The plot of the story is what happens when she returns to America.

**Disclaimer:** The Author does not own few of the characters in the story like the lead characters, **Kanata Saionji** and **Miyu Kouzuki**, who are from **Mika** **Kawamura**'s master piece, **Daa! Daa! Daa!** So, please excuse the author for using others' characters. But, the story on the whole belongs to the author.

**Author's Note:** This is Kanata with another story for "**D! 3"** Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

**Story:**

It's been nearly a whole two months since Miyu arrived at the little town of Heiomachi. She was already feeling at home at this little town in spite of the first bad experience she had ever had. But, her life was pretty much very normal. It was especially good with Kanata, now her best friend. They got really close and Miyu couldn't believe that he actually lived in a temple. She hadn't been actually at the temple yet but every girl in her class told her how nice and comfortable and at peace it was. But Kanata would simply say that it was too much climbing.

She had learned quite a lot of things about Kanata in the past month. She learned that he was the captain of their School Soccer Club, High-School division, the Student's Council President, Ace in every subject, and some personal information like how he loves Japanese food and Pumpkin. She could still remember laughing out loud when he told her that he loved Pumpkin. His crimson face was still vivid in her memories. Some other stuff was that he was born on Christmas Day and he hates Western Holidays/Celebrations and his fan-club members.

She had never in her life been friendly with a guy like this before for she had been to a Girls' School till last year for the mere fact that her grandfather hates any guy getting near her. She had not breathed one word about her life here at Heiomachi to her Grandfather. She had left that entire telling him thing to her parents.

Speaking of her parents, her father got a really nice job as the aeronautical substitute teacher at a local University, her mother was having a disastrous time at the cooking class and the house would be in ruins every time the two girls try to cook something together, ending up with her father ordering pizza. She was getting used to her life at Heiomachi so much that she hadn't realized it was nearly two months since she came to Heiomachi.

Everything was now kind of like a routine. She wakes up, gets ready, goes to school with Kanata dragging his bicycle along, attends class, lunch, more classes, end of school, she goes home with Kanata and they often stop at the Burger Joint on the way. But it would be different during Tuesdays and Thursdays for Kanata has Soccer practice till five. So, she'd wait for him till practice gets over. Nanami and Aya often give her company.

Since Kanata has practice through Saturday and Sunday, she usually spends her weekends with her Nanami and Aya. They do what all girls do—Shop. They go to the mall, sometimes catch a movie, hang around, and have slumber-parties, sleep-over, and all the other things that an average Japanese Teenage Girl do.

However still, the WLKSA club was still not over with Miyu yet. How many ever times she tells them that she and Kanata were just friends, they never get tired of making her life miserable. Once they had even burnt her Gym Clothes. At all these times, Kanata would come to the rescue but that just adds diesel to fire as the rumors grow even more on how the two are having a secret relationship. When she tries to discuss this with Kanata saying how stupid it was, he would clear his throat and abruptly change the subject. She just thought that he was uncomfortable with such subject so she never pursued it further.

In short, Miyu's life was as normal as it could be—But not for long.

**Chapter 3**

**The Halloween with the Confession**

It was lunch and the girls were in a deep conversation.

'So, where are going to have this year's Halloween Party?' asked Kagame, Miyu's home-room classmate who had long chocolate-brown hair that was tied to a pony-tail with glinting olive-green eyes.

'I'm not sure…' said Aya, thoughtfully, 'it's usually a boring old party… I want something good this year…'

'So do I,' piped Yumiko, a raven-haired with twinkling azure blue eyes. She was their class monitor, a cheerful person with a warm personality. These five girls are the only girls in their class not to be a part of the WLKSA club. Both Kagame Higurashi and Yumiko Takeda belonged to the Student's council.

'If we have enough luck, we might get a good venue…' said Nanami, cheerfully.

'Wait… I don't understand…' said Miyu, 'what do you mean "a good venue" with "enough luck"…?'

'Well…' started Kagame, 'every year, our home-economics' teacher, Ms. Mizuno, select a student's home to throw the class a Halloween Party… all the eligible candidates will be selected by the students in unison and she'll pick out one from the lot…'

'Oh…' said Miyu, 'that sounds kinda weird…'

'True…' said Yumiko, nodding her head.

'But this class has been together for a very long time… so, we keep it a tradition to do it every year without fail…' said Nanami.

'And every year, something happens at these parties…' said Aya excitedly, 'but nothing of big importance… since this might just be our last year, we were all hoping we could do a big party… and something really exciting happens…'

'Yeah… last year Kagame and Souchi from the soccer team kissed for a dare and they became a couple within a week,' said Yumiko smirking, making the brunette haired turn crimson to the very end.

Miyu smiled.

'I wonder what'll happen this year…' said Nanami.

'I wonder _**where**_ it'll happen…' said Aya.

**~Memoirs~**

'I don't believe this!' exclaimed Kanata to Miyu as the two were walking along a street towards the latter's home. He was dragging his bicycle along with a frown in his face. He looked pretty angry but Miyu, on the other hand, couldn't stop smiling.

'How ironical, huh Kanata?' asked Miyu, unable to stop her lips from curving upwards, 'the one who hates Western Tradition the most…'

'What's ironical is having a Halloween party at a Buddhist Temple…' said Kanata, fuming with anger.

'Aw… come on…' said Miyu, trying to calm him down, 'I bet your father wouldn't mind…'

'Of course he wouldn't!' snapped Kanata, 'he's out of town and he would be back on only Sunday…'

'Then, what's the problem…?' asked Miyu, 'the party is on Friday night, right…?'

Kanata jerked his head away from her. He looked angry and nervous at the same time. Miyu hadn't been wondering for long when he finally spat out what was bothering him.

'I've never…' he cleared his throat. He turned a light shade of crimson around his fair cheeks and added, 'I've never been to a Halloween Party…'

'What…?' gasped Miyu, in mild surprise, 'but the girls said that your class has one every year…'

'Yeah… and I avoid it every year…' he said rolling his eyes lightly.

'But this tie you won't be…' she said smirking, 'because it's at your place…'

'Ya… exactly…' he said, sighing, 'I hate dressing-up… it's so ridiculously silly…'

She suddenly grabbed his arm and said with a grin, 'if that's your problem, let's go get a dress now!'

'What!' he exclaimed, turning crimson again.

**~Memoirs~**

'I look like an idiot!' said the brunet as he stood before the blond at the dressing rooms of the Victorian Dress Shoppe, wearing a dress he mildly recognized as one from a book he had read ages ago, about a boy who never aged and who lived in Neverland—Peter Pan.

'You look so cute…!' exclaimed Miyu and taking a step closer to him, tugged at the small green top hat that decorated his amazing lock of brunet hair.

He turned a little crimson and then regaining control said, 'you are not helping Kouzuki…!'

She gave him a charming smile and said, 'I think you look amazing…'

'I don't _think_ so' he said, scowling.

She just smiled and walked over to the characters section again, going through some weird looking clothes for him to try on.

**~Memoirs~**

It was getting darker by the minute and the Saionji Temple was growing louder with the chattering of Heiomachi High School Seniors. The Temple was decorated with fake bats and pumpkins were placed at almost every part of the Temple.

The brunet took a deep breath, standing inside his home. He hadn't made an appearance at the Party yet seeing as he didn't want to attract attention with the costume he was wearing. He looked down at the elegant royal blue outfit with gold trimmings and a crimson cape that looked like it had come right out of a Fairy Tale. He cursed himself for letting Miyu decide what he should wear. Well, he wanted to keep her happy… after all, he was planning to…

He slowly slid the door open to the many squeals of his girl classmates. He paid no attention to any of them and walked over to his soccer teammates. He glanced around and noticed Miyu standing a little away, examining the place as it was the first time she had been at the place. He smiled as he saw her look curiously at a block of stones with a lot of incantations placed on them.

'Cool outfit, captain…'

Kanata tore his eyes away from the blonde and gave Souchi a small smile.

Nearly three hours passed as the high school students had their laughs, screams, snacks and loads of fun as they had a great time frightening their friends and classmates.

It was nearly ten p.m. when the crowd started to slowly disperse. The students all had contributed to pay for a cleaning team to clean up the place rather than do it themselves. Well, obviously Kanata needn't contribute seeing as it was his place.

'Hey Kanata!' waved Miyu, who was in a light pink flowing dress. When everybody pointed out that it was not a costume, especially a very annoyed Kanata, she had simply said with a charming smile, that she was "the-teenager-who-spends-money-on-cute-clothes-but-never-get-to-wear-them-except-on-Halloween".

'You are leaving…?' enquired Kanata as he saw her get ready to leave with her girlfriends.

'Yeah…' she said with a smile, tilting her head lightly, 'it's getting a little late… and Prince Charming, we can't wait until midnight…'

He held his breath for a second to stop himself from breaking out in anger.

'Hey… I want to show you something…' he said abruptly.

She frowned lightly and then turning to Nanami and the others waved and called, 'I'll be back in a minute…'

The others just waved with a wicked grin.

'What do you want to show me…?' she asked, turning to Kanata, apparently having not noticed the teasing smiles on almost everybody around them.

'Come with me…' he whispered and grabbed her wrist lightly and led her away from the Party amidst the spying glares of many.

'Where are you taking me…?' asked a disgruntled Miyu as he led her to the back of the other side of the temple and at the foot of a long flight of stairs.

'Just trust me, Miyu…' he said seriously and then asked, 'would you close your eyes for a minute…?'

'Why…?' she asked at once.

'Just do it…' he said, irked, 'and hold my hand tightly, I don't want you to fall…'

She did as instructed but she realized that there was no necessity to hold on to his hand tight for he was right beside her, holding her gently enough not to let her slip even a second.

After what seemed like seconds, Miyu felt Kanata's steer her to a halt and then grabbing her hands from the back, placed them on what felt like edge of a balcony.

'Open your eyes now,' she felt more than heard his voice on her neck.

A shiver went down her spine as she felt his breath on her. She turned a light shade of crimson and then slowly opened her emerald orbs.

'Wow…' she gasped.

The moon shined brightly in the deep blue sky. Yes, she had been able to see the moon from where she had been earlier but at this height, it was as though she could just lean up and grab the moon. The stars twinkled in delight and the moon's brightness made Miyu feel and warm and giddy inside.

She turned to Kanata with cheerful eyes and a huge smile and said, 'I love it…'

He shuddered a moment and then taking a deep breath started, 'I have something to tell you Miyu…'

She frowned. First, something to show… that had turned awesome. Now, something to tell… she wondered what that is…

'What is it Kanata…?' asked Miyu, cautiously.

He jerked his eyes away from hers and then started a little nervous, 'I don't know why I'm doing this…'

Miyu stared at him curiously.

'You know Miyu…' he said carefully, 'I don't believe in coincidence… I believe that everything happens for a reason…'

Miyu didn't know how to react.

'And the fact that you had to come, of all places, to Heiomachi,' he said, now looking directly in her emerald orbs and locking them with his piercing gaze, 'and you getting cornered in that alley… and I just happened to pass, for the first time through that street…'

Miyu frowned again. She had no idea what he was trying to tell her.

'I never go to school though that street… that first time I did, I run into you…' he continued, 'and you are there again at my class, right beside me…'

Miyu's felt her insides warm up for no apparent reason.

A chuckle escaped his lips and he then said, 'I don't want to damage what we already have by what I'm going to say but I can't just hide it anymore…'

Miyu took a small step back at the intensity with which he was now glaring at her. For the first time, there was a different emotion in those auburn orbs of his—it was as though he was trying very hard for what, she had no idea.

'I think…' he started and then taking a deep breath corrected, 'I **know**, that…' a slight pause, 'Miyu, I love you…'

Miyu's heart almost stopped. And the very next second it was jumping with some weird feel she had never experienced before.

He looked at him with shock and surprise evident in her emerald orbs but in his auburn ones she could clearly see, even in the petrified state she was in, that he was expecting an answer.

But she didn't know what to tell him.

She just stood there, gaping—her mind blank.

**End Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Hey guys… I know, that you were all expecting a **"Castles…"** update but there is a lot of work to be done in the next chapter of **"castles…"**… so, that's why I updated **"Memoirs…"** instead. Hope you all are not angry… Please review…

**Today's thought:**

"**Birth is an accident**

**Death is a Mystery**

**But life…**

**That's truly a complication"**


	4. Memoir 4

**The Memoirs of Happiness**

**Name:**The Memoirs of Happiness

**Author****: **Kanata Saionji

**Summary:**** "The Memoirs of Happiness" **is a fictional story on how two teenagers, innocent and pure at heart fall for each other while the girl was at her parent's hometown for a year, a vacation for her parents, escaping from their tight work schedule in NASA. The girl moves to a town where she knows nothing except the fact that her parents love it.

But that is just the beginning. The plot of the story is what happens when she returns to America.

**Disclaimer:** The Author does not own few of the characters in the story like the lead characters, **Kanata Saionji** and **Miyu Kouzuki**, who are from **Mika** **Kawamura**'s master piece, **Daa! Daa! Daa!** So, please excuse the author for using others' characters. But, the story on the whole belongs to the author.

**Author's Note:** This is Kanata with another story for "**D! 3"** Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

**Story:**

**Chapter 4**

**What are you thinking?**

It had been like a dream. As she stood at her balcony, leaning over the sill, with her chin on her palms, looking at the darkness of the sky, she knew that it had been the most bizarre thing that has ever happened to her.

To have the most handsome guy at her school, dressed in prince's outfit, looking up at the moon, and proposing to her… it had been truly like a dream except that… it was weird. It was weird for it was the first time that a guy had ever told her something like that.

'_Miyu, I love you…'_

Miyu turned crimson at the memory of his words. She closed her eyes for a moment but opened them again at once for even with her eyes closed she could see only him. She couldn't believe that it had been already 24hours since her best friend in Japan—Kanata Saionji—told her that he had fallen for her.

'Miyu, come down for dinner honey!' came the distant voice of her mother's.

She took in a huge breath and walking out of the balcony and into her room called back, 'in a minute…' in a voice she barely recognized as her own.

She walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother was standing at the table, laying down two glasses filled with orange juice.

It completely slipped Miyu's mind that her father would not be joining them for dinner that night. His class had some kind of presentation to give the next day so he had volunteered to help his students out over-night.

Miyu involuntarily sat down on her usual seat, with a dead look in her face. She could feel her mother's eyes on her as she placed some spaghetti on her plate and instinctively took her chop-sticks and began to shove them into her mouth.

'Miyu, are you okay…?' came her mother's voice, breaking her thoughts about the brunet, 'do you want to see the doctor..?'

Well, that was the dozen-th time that Miyu had heard that in two days. Obviously, she hadn't told her mother what happened at the Party. She didn't want to hear an hour long speech on how to be with boys… oh, wait… that's with grandpa… not mum.

'You can tell me anything Miyu…' came her mother's soothing voice, 'your dad has been really worried…'

'Well, mum… it's…' started Miyu, unable to string two words together.

Her mother waited with raised eyebrows and bated breath.

'It's… well, Kanata…' her voice sounded a little choked when she uttered his name. She couldn't continue. It was very awkward and moreover, she had started hyperventilating.

'Oh… right…' her mother said, with a smile that indicated as though she understood.

'Mom…?' called Miyu a little confused.

'What did you reply…?' asked Miki, with a smile.

'What are you talking about mum…?' asked Miyu, a little panic-stricken.

'He did ask you out, didn't he…?' asked Miki, confused.

Yeah, that sounds like the most obvious thing that might have happened, thought Miyu, but Kanata just didn't ask me out… he…

'Yeah, something like that…!' she replied. Technically, she wasn't lying. She was just curtailing the truth.

'So, what was your reply…?' asked Miki again, a little taunt peeking through.

Miyu shifted her gaze back to her food and remained quite still for a whole minute. Miki's smile faded a little.

'You rejected…?' she asked, a little hart-broken.

Miyu looked into those emerald orbs that she had inherited and lightly shook her head. Miki frowned.

'If you accepted, then why such a long face…?' she asked, curiously.

'Because I didn't…' muttered Miyu in a small voice, biting her lip.

'What…?' exclaimed Miki a little confused.

'Well… it was the very first time that a guy ever told me that…' started Miyu, going mauve, 'I was… well… I… hm…'

'Hm… what…?' asked her mother, impatient.

'I didn't reply,' said Miyu, finally, her dropping.

'What?' exclaimed Miki, getting to her feet in surprise, 'why not…?'

''Cause I have no experience in stuff like this mum…' Miyu managed to say. This conversation was getting weirder and weirder and she had no idea when it'll be too awkward to continue.

Miki looked at her daughter thoughtfully and then asked, 'so... do you have any idea as to what kind of feeling you might have towards him…?'

Miyu turned a bright shade of crimson. She wished that she were back in America with her grandfather shepherding every one of her moves. She had never had to endure such questions when in America.

'Miyu…?'

Miyu took a deep breath.

'I don't know mum…' she said lightly, still unable to take Kanata's image from her head.

She heard her mother sigh lightly. She looked up to see Miki Kouzuki smiling at her, knowledgably. She looked at her mother curiously, wondering what was going inside the ginger-head's mind right now.

'Miyu, honey…' she said soothingly, 'give it a try…'

'Give what a try…?' asked Miyu, blankly.

Miki smiled and placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder said, 'close your eyes first…'

Miyu obeyed her mother's request, a little worried. As soon as she closed, she could see Kanata's face behind her eyelids. He was smiling at her. Her memories raced from the first time they had met to a few hours ago when he proposed to her. It was all so… comfortable.

She opened her eyes and frowned. What was this feeling that suddenly rushed to her stomach as though a thousand butterflies were let lose? She looked at her mother questioningly.

Miki smiled and said, 'honey… you are young… there is a lot of time left… give everything a try… that's one of the reasons we brought you here, away from your grandpa's supervision.'

Miyu looked away from her mother, a little confused.

'I don't want to "try" with him, mum…' she finally said slowly, assessing every word she said.

'Do you not like Kanata…?' asked Miki, doubtfully, 'from what you said, he seems to be a nice guy…'

'That's why mom…' said Miyu, frowning, 'I don't want to "try" with him… what if it fails and I have to be away from him…?'

Miki smiled widely and said, 'I don't think it'll fail…'

'But mum…'

'I think he's really serious about this,' said Miki, 'you don't have to try… you are going to fine…'

She walked to the cabinet and brought back the phone. She handed it to Miyu and said, 'call him and tell him how you feel'.

Miyu looked at the phone for a very long time.

'_Miyu, I love you…'_

Miyu returned the phone back to her mother with a smile.

Miki looked a little taken aback and asked, 'don't you want to tell him that you love him too…?'

Miyu smiled at the fact that even without saying anything, her mother knew before her that she had lost her heart to that brunet jerk.

'No mum,' she said smiling, 'I love him too and I want to tell it to him… but like he did… directly…'

Miki smiled and said, 'poor boy… hanging at the edge for an answer from you…'

Miyu smiled and finishing the last of her dinner, bolted to her room going, 'good night…'

As soon as she reached her bed room, she closed the door behind her and dropped on her bed, smiling. Just a few minutes talk with her mother had done the magic. She now knew how she felt about Kanata and what she had to tell him.

She looked at the roof of her room and a cheerful smile spread across her face. She was going to tell him. How and where she had no idea but one thing she was sure... he deserved to know. Whether or not he likes her still after leaving without an answer she was still going to tell him…

Monday…

She decided to tell him on Monday.

One more day to go…

**~memoirs of happiness~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't believe this. It's been nearly two days since I told her how I feel about her. I don't really expect her to reciprocate but at the least, she should reply, right…? Good or bad, I really want to know… but the hell… she didn't… It's making me so furious. It's Monday tomorrow and she can't avoid talking to me forever… But I can't demand for an answer, can I? I'll just wait for her reply…_

_**Kanata Saionji**_

**~memoirs of happiness~**

It was a bright and sunny Monday morning and Kanata was torn between despair and confusion. He was sitting at one of the tables in their massive school library during one of the class' free periods, finishing a math assignment that their teacher set them only a few hours ago. The rest of the class was all spread across the hall.

It was ever so rare that Kanata would actually miss somebody. But he did today and that very somebody was not even in the library at the moment. He had no idea where she was at the moment.

The girl in question, Miyu Kouzuki, his first girl-who-is-a-friend and love interest did not come to school with him, like always. He wasn't bothered for it was expected that that would be the reaction that she shall give after he proposed to her.

But what infuriated him was that she never gave a reply. Yes or no… at the least a formal reply was required.

He punched his mechanic pencil on the paper so hard, the lead broke. He closed his eyes and sighed lightly.

Well… forget it, he thought.

He heard movements before him and he opened his eyes to feast upon the one girl he was thinking about; the one girl who managed to take his breath away.

'Hey K-Kanata…' she greeted, mustering a smile.

Kanata looked at her curiously.

'Hey…' he said, managing a small smile.

'I-I w-was wondering if y-you would be a-able to teach me to so-solve this problem!' she said fast; though the stuttering was still there.

She extended her math assignment, showing him a problem on Poisson distribution. He sighed and motioned her to sit down.

At the least, she was still on speaking terms with him. That was **better.**__It was hell to find her avoiding him. Comparatively, this was much, much better.

He started to teach her the sum, with her sitting across the library table, opposite to him. Within seconds he realized that she was not paying the least bit of attention.

'Miyu, if you have a problem me teaching, you can ask someone else…' he said, a little irritated and also hurt, 'don't torture yourself like this…'

Miyu's emerald orbs glowed in anger and she said furiously, 'I've never done this before Kanata… don't make it hard for me…'

'It's just a simple sum,' he pointed out, his eyebrows twitching.

'I'm not talking about the damn sum,' she muttered under her breath but he caught it.

'What…?' he asked, questioningly. This girl is testing my patience, he thought.

She started fidgeting again and he was sure that beneath the table, her hands must be torturing her skirt. He frowned. She turned a moderate shade of crimson around her cheeks.

She bent her head a little and said, 'me too…'

Kanata stared at her curiously. What the hell is she talking about…?

'What…?' he repeated.

He saw her ears go bright crimson as she heard his voice.

'I…' she started.

He raised his eyebrows.

She finally sighed and looked up, facing him full into his auburn orbs. She smiled and then said a little embarrassed, 'I want to give it a try…'

'What…?' he asked for the third time, this time in almost a whisper.

'I want to give **"us" **a try…' she said, sitting a little stiff on the wooden bench.

Kanata's orbs opened a little wide. He couldn't grasp the right meaning of what she had just said. It was a little obvious that she was shy. He could see that it was very difficult for her to say what's actually on her mind.

'You want to give **"us"** a try…?' he croaked, his own voice sounded unusual to him, 'as in…' he cleared his throat and asked, '**"us"** as in a… a couple…?'

She stiffened lightly and then slowly nodded.

Despite himself, Kanata started laughing. Miyu turned a bright shade of crimson and glared at him furiously. A few people at the nearby tables turned to look at him curiously for they had never seen _the _Kanata Saionji laugh like that.

He rubbed the tear that had come to his eyes from all those laughing and still unable to control his laughter, he leaned a little further towards her and asked, 'it took you forty-eight hours to come to that conclusion…?'

She turned a bright shade of mauve and said in a small voice, trying very hard not to look into his eyes, 'it's my first time… what am I to do…?'

He smirked and then sat back down with a satisfied smile on his face.

Miyu looked at him curiously and asked in a light whisper, 'what are you thinking…?'

He glanced at her questioningly and asked, 'you want to know what I'm thinking…?'

She pouted and said, 'it's very difficult to know what goes on in that silly head of yours…'

He smirked, 'so you wanna know…'

She rolled her eyes lightly and tried to stop her heart from beating so fast. It was beginning to go out of control for it was the first time she had ever talked stuff like this.

'Okay…' he said, 'your wish…' he added in a husky whisper, '…is my command…'

Miyu frowned.

He smirked again and climbed onto their table. Miyu's orbs widened. He smirked at her whilst the entire population in the library turned to look at Kanata, surprised.

'**Hey all…' **Kanata shouted across the hall.

Even people, who hadn't noticed, turned to see the model student disrupting the silence of the library.

'Yo! Captain what are you doin'?' asked Souchi, smirking.

'**Well…' **shouted Kanata slowly and loudly**, 'Ms. Miyu Kouzuki here…' **he pointed at Miyu with a smirk,** 'wants to know what's going on inside my head…'**

Everybody crammed to catch a glimpse of Miyu, who turned even a brighter shade of crimson at the sound of her name.

'**Do you want me to give her an answer…?' **asked Kanata, now looking at Miyu intensely with a smirk on his face.

'**Yes!' **shouted almost everybody in the library with much enthuse.

Kanata dropped to the floor on his feet gracefully and turned to Miyu with the cocky smirk still plastered on his face. Miyu tried to ignore the one guy who was attracting the attention of everyone in the library.

'This is what is going inside my head, right now…' he said softly, but everybody caught his words for they all silenced.

'Kanata, stop this…' said Miyu and stood up to leave, her face red.

Kanata grabbed her by her knuckles and forcing her to look into his eyes said slowly in the silence of the library, 'Miyu Kouzuki… I'm in love with you… will you be my girlfriend…?'

There was complete silence in the library.

Miyu turned a brighter shade of crimson (if that is even possible) and looked at him a little shocked. Kanata Saionji, the guy who hated Social gatherings, was asking her to go out with him in the middle of a silent Library? Is this a dream?

Suddenly, as though they just realized what he had said, girls gasped (an agonized and jealous gasp) and the guys wolf—whistled. Then there was silence again. Everybody waited for Miyu's reply.

Kanata looked at Miyu expectantly.

Miyu closed her eyes tight hoping it was just a dream and everything would be back to normal when she opened her eyes. But she could still feel Kanata's hands on her arms and when she realized this, she started to hyperventilate. She opened her eyes only to stare into the deep auburn orbs of his.

She opened her mouth.

'Yes…?' he asked raising his eyebrows.

She smiled and biting her lower lip preventing that smile to widen as a weird grin she nodded her head.

Applause sounded around the entire Library.

'Great…' said Kanata, smiling.

Miyu returned the smile.

'KANATA SAIONJI—PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE'

Everybody turned to the croaky shout of their librarian. She was a steely old woman wearing huge spectacles. Kanata had been wondering how come she hadn't come earlier but thanked god for her lateness nonetheless.

Kanata sighed as he saw the librarian walk across the hall towards him and Miyu. He turned to look at the now-worried-Miyu.

He gave her an assuring smile and said, 'don't worry…'

Before she could speak, he gave her a small peck on the cheek and with another smile walked towards the library as though surrendering to a vile crime.

'I'm very disappointed in you Mr. Saionji,' she started, glowering at him threateningly, 'you of all people should know better than to…'

But Kanata was not listening. His head and heart was somewhere else and nothing's going to break them away from where they were.

**End Chapter 4**

**A/N: **I know the story started a little lame but trust me… it will be better. And I'm really sorry for the delay in Castles…" I'm kinda bummed out that I have no inspiration to write the final chapter. But, I'll surely try to finish it soon. So, as usual… review…

**Thought: **

"Every great **Improvement** has come after repeated **Failures**

Virtually nothing comes out right the **First** time

Never lose your **confidence**…

Keep **Trying** till you **succeed"**


	5. Memoir 5

**Memoirs of Happiness**

After his mom passed away, he swore… he swore never to get close to anybody. He also swore that if, by some fate he did, he'd never let go of that person. Since he had been too keen on keeping up with the first promise for nearly thirteen years, the second one had no meaning. But now, he had not only broke his first promise, the second one was going down the drain as well.

As he scanned through his E-Mails, purely out of habit, the tiny hope he used to have had completely extinguished. He glared at the monitor screen almost lifelessly and deleted the entire lot of 131 mails for none were from her. He didn't have to check them to know that they were wishes and advices on his career—having graduated yesterday with flying colors in spite of the state he was currently in.

He logged off, and switching off his PC, walked over to his futon and dropped on his back. His handsome locks of brunet hair covered almost his entire façade but through the visible part, it was obvious that he was tensed and even worn-out.

His lips parted and in nothing more than a whisper, he voiced, "Had it all been just a dream…?"

There was silence. He finally opened his eyes and though they were staring at the wooden roof of the Temple, he knew that even if he tried he wouldn't be able to concentrate on seeing it, for his thoughts were running astray.

He closed his eyes again and this time, firmly.

"Miyu…" he whispered, a desperate tone in his hopeless voice.

**Memoir 5**

**The First Date-(1)**

"I must impose on you the impact of the act you have just committed Mr. Saionji."

"…"

"Of all people, you'd be the last person I'd believe to have done something like this, Mr. Saionji."

"…"

"I must say, I'm very disappointed…"

"…"

"Are you going to reply at all, Mr. Saionji?"

Kanata sighed lightly and looked at his angry Principal, Mr. Higuchi. He stared into the Principal's furious claret orbs lazily and then got to his feet. The Principal, who was already standing in obvious rage, flinched at Kanata's indifference.

"I apologize, sir…" said Kanata, bowing his head lightly.

"An apology would not repair the damage already made Mr. Saionji," said Principal Higuchi, narrowing his eyes.

Kanata smiled at him and then tilting his head lightly said, "I apologize, not for creating a scene at the Library…"

The Principal looked a little confused, "but…?"

"But…" said Kanata with a smirk, "but for wasting your time…"

"Mr. Saionji…" started the Principal again through clenched teeth, his voice coated with anger and annoyance.

"And please don't waste your breath, Mr. Higuchi," continued Kanata, swinging his bag over his shoulder, "I know my punishment…"

"You well should," spat the Principal, angrily though disappointment was evident in his eyes, "having…"

"Having drawn it myself," finished Kanata, a little smugly.

The Principal's eyes narrowed.

"Really Principal," said Kanata smirking lightly, "I was the one who suggested such a punishment for public show of affection inside the school campus…"

"And that's why I feel that you deserve more than just an hour of solitary detention," said the Principal with an even wider smirk.

Kanata raised an eyebrow.

The Principal gave a twisted smile and said, "Kanata Saionji, you are suspended for the day…"

Kanata frowned and then after an afterthought pointed out, "but sir, our class has an important Math test that counts for 5% of our Final Exams…"

The Principal's grin widened and he said, "And that's why you should never break your own rules, Mr. Saionji…"

Kanata smirked at the Principal and muttered, "I respect your decision, Mr. Higuchi".

The Principal's eyes narrowed as Kanata gave another smile and made a brash exit out of the office with his bag over his shoulder.

The Principal sighed and sat down at his seat shaking his head lightly in mild disapproval. He closed his eyes and remembered nearly two years ago when the same brunet had marched into his office, fit with fury and made that Section in the School Rule Book.

"_Principal Higuchi," started the fifteen-year-old brunet with irritation and fury in his auburn orbs, "I would like to suggest a specific section for School Rules"._

"_What's with the sudden pronouncement, Kanata?" asked the Principal mildly; he was used to calling Kanata by his first name for Kanata had been his favorite student even when he was at Middle-School._

"_These girls are torturing me and shouting idiotic stuff wherever I go," he went on angrily, "I'm finding it difficult to keep up the promise I gave to my dad about not hitting a girl…"_

_A light chuckle escaped the Principal's lips as he looked at the brunet with calculating eyes._

"_Not funny Principal…" said Kanata, sitting down at the seat opposite to the Principal and looked a little dejected. _

_The Principal, allowing himself a small smirk asked, "What do you pronounce to do…?"_

_Kanata braced himself and said, "__**Any Public Show of Affection shall be deemed to be taken as an abuse and the offender shall be bequeathed solitary impri—**__I mean—__**detention for at the least an hour"**_

_The Principal raised his eyebrows at the smug brunet. Then, he broke into a small smile._

"_Very well Kanata…" consented the Principal, giving the brunt a teasing smirk, "You can propose that punishment at the next Student Council Meeting…"_

_The brunet smirked and with a nod exited out of the principal's Office. _

Who would've thought that nearly three years later, the same brunet will be breaking his own rules and exit out of the same Principal's office, desperately in love—an emotion he believed he'd ever experience.

"Teenagers…" sighed the Principal, shaking his head in disappointment.

As Kanata exited the Principal's Office, the one thing in his mind was her. He couldn't help but smile at what had happened. He felt like shouting with happiness. He had never felt so light and calm (even with the fact that he was facing suspension from classes for the day).

He was only half-conscious of the fact that as he walked from corridor to corridor, students were stealing glances at him. He couldn't care any less about the admiring looks from guys and disappointed looks from the girls.

He hadn't gotten far when he noticed an awkward blonde blocking his shoe-locker with an uncomfortable look in her emerald orbs. He looked at her as she fidgeted where she stood, glancing stubbornly at the floor, her eyes not wavering from one point.

He smiled and walked towards her changing the smile at once into a smirk. She didn't notice him until he came right before her.

"Hey…?" he called her, titling his head lightly, to catch her eye. But she did not look up.

"Miyu…?" he called, now a little concerned as she did not reply.

"I-I-I am sorry K-k-Kanata…" she sobbed lightly, alarming the brunet.

"Why are you sorry…?" asked Kanata slowly, wondering what went wrong.

She finally looked up and Kanata was more than surprised to see tears in her beautiful emerald orbs.

"It's my fault that you're suspended!" she said forcibly, tears forcing their way out. She looked at him guiltily and bit her lip, stopping herself from breaking out crying.

Kanata smiled and he lifted her head up to look into his assuring auburn orbs with his hand on his chin.

He gave another smile and said, "Its fine Miyu… It's no big deal…"

"But Math…" she started.

He smirked and said, "So I lose 5%... Big deal…" he grinned at her and bending a little closer to her said, "I'll just get 95% at the Finals… Problem solved…"

She frowned and then a smile broken through her lips and she said, "Cocky jerk…"

He smiled as well and said, "Now, you don't fail in the exam… okay…?"

Her frown deepened and she said, "I can't believe that I worried about you…"

He smirked and then taking a step back and pushing his hands into his front pockets, tilted his head and said, "See ya after school…"

She frowned and opened her mouth to ask something but Kanata gave her another alluring smile and made his way out of the building, happy all through the way.

Miyu stood there, looking at the leaving brunet with a smile on her face. For some reason, everything seemed so perfect. Him. Her. Them. Everything was exactly the way it should be.

Then, she turned and with a smile made her way to the classroom. All through the way, she received stares and glares from a variety of students. She knew that Kanata was a popular kid and this reaction from the girls was anticipated. She knew that she should actually be a little scared about this reaction but she didn't care. As long as he was with her, she need never be scared.

**~memoirs of happiness~**

Miyu sighed as she walked out of the school building. Relief spread through her body as it had been one of the most awkward days of her life and it had finally ended. She was still receiving stares from a few girls as she walked out of the school gates, very red in the face.

"Hey!"

Miyu stopped. She frowned and glanced at her right to see the auburn-eyed brunet standing beside his bicycle with a smirk plastered on his façade.

"Kanata, what are you doing here…?" she asked, her emerald orbs wide with surprise.

"I told you I'd see you after school," he said, tilting his head sideways.

Despite herself, the corners of her lips lifted.

"Shall we…?" he asked with a crooked smile.

In what seemed like seconds, they were both standing outside the gates to Miyu's home. With one hand on the gate, Miyu looked at the brunet.

"Erm… I guess I'll see you tomorrow…?" she voiced.

"Well…" he started, scratching his head lightly as his cheeks grew steadily crimson, "I was thinking… um… maybe…"

"Yeah…?" asked Miyu, her heart beating a little faster.

Kanata sighed harshly, with his eyes closed and then looking up at her said lightly, "how about dinner…?"

"What…?" gasped Miyu.

Kanata took a step back and then clearing his throat asked again, "you know… dinner… I'll pick you up at six!"

Miyu turned a scarlet and then nodded, "'Kay…"

"Great…" breathed Kanata smiling and then nodding his head, got onto his bicycle and rode away.

After a few blocks of riding, he stopped and breathed heavily.

"That…" he muttered under his breath, "…felt so weird…"

He sighed and then smiling, started riding his bicycle home.

Back at the Kouzuki Residence, the blonde teen walked into her home smiling to herself.

"Miyu…?" came her dad's voice, from the kitchen, "is that you…?"

She entered the kitchen, trying very hard not to smile but it seemed impossible now. Her cheeks were still warm and her heart was still pounding pretty fast.

"Hey dad… mom…" she greeted her parents, still smiling.

Her father frowned, a look of amazement evident in his façade, "you seem awfully happy today… anything good happened at school…?"

Miyu tilted her head still smiling, "nothing much dad… it's just a great day today…"

Her father smiled but the frown was still visible but her mother smirked and asked, "So, how did everything go with Kanata…?"

"What thing…?" asked Yuu, confused.

"It went ok…" said Miyu matter-of-factly, but a cheerful smile crept across her face.

Seeing that, her mom's smirk widened and she slid away from sitting beside her confused husband and standing before her daughter asked, "so…?"

"We're going out… this evening…" said Miyu, unable to control her emotions any longer.

"Aw… that's so sweet…" cooed her mom and she gave her daughter a hug which was broken only by the blond professor's shriek.

"**What!"**

The two women turned to meet Yuu's glare as he stood there staring at the two, disapprovingly.

"Honey…" started Miki.

"What do you mean, you're going out…?" he asked fiercely to his blonde daughter.

"Dad…" Miyu started, taking a safe step back.

"You're not going to go young lady…" he said, shaking his index finger before the emerald orbed blonde.

"Dad…" exclaimed Miyu, surprised.

But before neither of them could say anything, Miki slid her hands around her husband's right arm and said smiling to Miyu, "go get ready honey… you don't wanna be late on your first date…"

"Wh—?"

But before he could even finish his first word, Miyu smiled and said, "Thanks mom…"

Yuu stared at his daughter and then his wife shocked.

"What…?" asked Miki, innocently.

"You can't let her go on a date…!"

"I can," Miki said smiling, "and I think I just did, honey…"

"Miki…"

"Drop it…" advised Miki, "she's seventeen now… she doesn't need her parents or her grandfather to teach her how to act around boy anymore… give the girl a break…"

Yuu stared at his wife for a whole minute and then sighing said, "Fine…"

"And that's why I love you…" said Miki, playing with his blond hair.

"For being such a sucker for your words…?" he joked.

"No…" she said smiling, "for being such an understanding husband…"

"…father…" corrected Yuu.

"Yeah… that too…" she said, "Now, let's continue with the lasagna…"

"Yes ma'am," he said, smirking.

**End Memoir 5**

**A/N: **So sorry about the late update… and I also apologize for this cliché chapter… I kind of lost touch since I haven't written anything for a long time… hope it'll get better soon… **:-)**

Although, I still remember one line: "Please Review…"

Now, for today's thought:

**Two Aspects of Life**

—_**If you become too sentimental, it's too hard to lead a life**_

—_**If you become too practical, it's too hard to respect a Relationship**_


End file.
